Abuse isn't the only thing I'm afraid of
by FlyAndDontLookBack
Summary: Maximum Ride is afriad of only two things. The little kids getting hurt on her account and for a student to figure out that she's being abused at the orphanage. When one of the richest students does find out about her secret, will she be able to keep her dignity or will her walls break down? Loosely based on a Korean drama. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Loosely based on the Korean drama 'Boys Before Flowers'**

* * *

**Full Summary**

_Maximum Ride has been abused at the orphanage for more than 12 years. She not only starves herself for the little kids, she also takes the punches for them. After one faithful day, she enrolls into the most famous and most expensive school in the world on a scholarship. Before, she only had one fear : the little kids getting hurt on her account but now, she has another fear to deal with : A student finding out about her abusement. When one of the popular and the one of the richest student does find out, can Max keep her dignity by figuring this out herself or will her walls break down?_

* * *

"AHHHHH!" My eyes burst open the second her scream pierced through my ears. I took in my surroundings as quickly as possible. There. The proof. I stood up instantly and went over to him.

"Gazzy, where's Angel?" I asked while soothingly patting his back.

"He… Took her…" He managed to choke out while tears started to pour again.

"I'll be back." I told him and stood up.

"I'M SORRY!" Her screams echoed once more. I ran, ignoring the pain that burning. I reached the location of the screams and kicked the door open. There she was, in the wrath of the owner.

"Let her go, Jeb. She doesn't deserve this." I said in a deadly calm voice.

"Well, look who's here to save the day. Maximum. Ride." He's slurring meaning he had one too many drinks of Vodka.

"Let her go." I repeated once more and hesitantly, he unfurled his hand that was around her neck. Angel landed on her knees and I ran to her but not before a foot connected with my stomach. I gasped out and crumpled to the ground.

"MAX!" Angel cried as she got herself up and ran towards me.

"Angel, go to Gazzy. Show him you're alright."

"But you're not alright." Tears were already flooding and I managed a small smile.

"I'll be fine."

"But you never are." Before I could soother her, the same foot connected with my stomach once more. I bit my lip from gasping out in pain again and Angel screamed.

"Angel… Go…" Darkness was already covering the scene. Pain burned once more.

"You ungrateful little bi-"

_ -The next day-_

"Max!" Rick's voice filled the quiet place.

"What?" I asked, not in a bad way.

"The clothes are all dry and fluffed." He said while holding the complete uniform set.

"Who gets their clothes fluffed?" I asked in confusion.

"Rich people, which is exactly where you're going to go."

"A place for rich people?"

"Don't you see the news?" I bit my lip. We didn't have TV in the orphanage and even if we did, Jeb would kill us (or kill me) for making too much noise.

"Don't have the time." I answered and he nodded.

"Figures since you're a senior. Ok, so there's this really expensive high school where only rich people can get into. You're going there."

"Why?"

"Because no one else is here." I gave him a look and pointed to another employee.

"Look, I'm trying to give you some extra money. Do you want it or not?" He whispered and I rolled my eyes in a playful way.

"Fine. Give me the clothes. Where's this high school?"

"Just ask them for 'The School.'"

"Wow. Really original." I said and he chuckled.

"So, here are the clothes and I bid you a good day." Rick mockingly bowed and I bowed back, ignoring the pain in my stomach. I got on my bike (which Rick gave me as a birthday present) and started on my way.

"Excuse me, where's The School?" I asked various people and they all pointed to the same direction. Soon enough, I encountered myself with one of the most luxurious places I have ever been to. I checked the tag for the person's name.

_'Julian Mendoza'_

I carefully went inside, asking people politely for the person. All of them ignored me, going on with their business. I gave all of them a look of disgust and was about to give up my search when suddenly, a student shouted from behind my back.

"Guys, Julian's going to jump!" Everyone rushed towards the student murmuring things like,

"It's fake."

"He just wants attention."

"Isn't he the new kid?"

"Is he up in the ceiling?"

"I saw him getting beat up by some guys in the bathroom."

"That's because he got the red card."

"Come on guys! We don't want to miss Mendoza jumping!" The student shouted once more and everyone pushed through, leaving me confused as hell.

'Julian? Mendoza? Julian… Mendoza… Jumping?' I thought as I put two and two together. It was then that it hit and I followed the pack of students. Once I was on the outside, I looked up and saw a person walking carefully on the edge of the balcony which was at least four stories up.

'Oh god, he's going to jump!' I thought in panic and pushed through my way, trying to get up.

"You guys want this?" I heard a voice coming from the other side. I opened the door to the balcony and saw a group of people surrounding the student.

"Then you'll get this." He said and took a deep breath. I knew I had to stop this.

"Excuse me!" I yelled and he hesitated before looking at me.

"What?" He tried to ask harshly but it came out tiredly.

"Your clothes are here. Dried and fluffed." I announced as I held the clothes up. "That will be 10 dollars because this place was hard to find." I exclaimed.

"When I die, you can just place it on my tab." I stared at him for a while before shaking my head.

"I can't believe you. Committing suicide. Your life is too important to let it go to waste." He laughed coldly before facing me once more.

"Have you ever heard of The Flock?" I shook my head in confusion.

"Once you get the red card, you're life is just another meaning for torture. Committing suicide is the best way to end it all."

"Have you even thought about how you're parents would feel if you died?"

"They don't care about me."

"Really? Well, can you say that once more while thinking about how your parents would cry over your grave?" I looked at him and I saw flashes of pictures pass through his eyes. I took that moment to look at the group of students.

"You guys have no shame, do you? Acting like this because of some card. How would you feel if you got it?" Everyone looked down in shame.

"Get out of my sight." I growled and they were gone in a flash.

"Come on Julian. Get off the edge before you hurt yourself." I said while holding out my hand. He took it gratefully and I gave him is clothes.

"You do know you still have to give me those 10 dollars, right?" I jokingly said and he chuckled.

"Tell you what? Help me wipe off the blood on my face and I'll double it."

"Deal."

* * *

I trudged my way back to the orphanage. Memories from last night still haunted me. That alcoholic breath stinging my nose, the pointed shoe connecting with my stomach every 10 seconds, the punches, the bruises… I shuddered from the thought but I reminded myself why I took those punches. I couldn't live with myself if someone got hurt on my account and it made it even more worthwhile since it was Angel.

My feet led me up to the orphanage's door and I slowly pushed through it.

"Max? Is that you?" Jeb? Was Jeb calling me? In a nice voice? This couldn't be good.

"Coming Mr. Batchelder." I couldn't call him by his first name or it would mean a beating again.

"Max!" A sweet angelic voice filled my ears and I turned around to be tackled by Angel.

"Hey sweetie. Were there no beatings this time?" I asked, tensing a bit. Angel shook her head and I let out my breath.

"Max!" Jeb's voice filled the place one more and I gently let go of Angel.

"Is he going to hit you again?" Angel asked in fear and I shook my head.

"His voice is too nice right now. There's probably someone here." She nodded and went back to her room. I sighed and ushered to Jeb's room. I knocked.

"Max? Is that you?" Jeb's voice was still kind. Yup, there was definitely someone inside.

"Yes."

"Come in then."

"Good manners as well. She would be perfect to enroll in our school." A stranger's voice replied and I opened the door slightly.

"Max, come in come in!" Jeb exclaimed and I gulped before entering.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me about?"

"Yes. You see this man here? He saw the video of you persuading a student from committing suicide and would like you to enroll in The School with a scholarship. Isn't this great?" Jeb said with real enthusiasm. Why is that?

"Um, I'm not sure if I want to go." I said truthfully. I actually didn't want to go. It was bad enough when I had to juggle two jobs with the anxiousness that the kids would get beaten up but school or eight hours? No way, I could never trust Jeb enough to let him be alone with the little ones.

"Why not? Our school provides the best education there is! We have amazing art rooms! Mr. Batchelder tells me you exceed in the artistically side." The stranger said and I froze. How did he…? How did Jeb..?

"I snooped around your bed last night. Found a sketchbook and saw amazing drawings." Jeb looked through my stuff? That bastard.

"So, are you in?" They both asked me and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry but I'm already happy in my old school." Not true. Jeb couldn't even bother sending me into a proper school. He just taught me how to read and write by himself. Jeb smiled and came closer to me.

"You don't take this scholarship and I swear I will make sure all the kids have bruises." He threatened me and I gulped.

"You know what? I changed my mind. Going to The School will be a one in a life-time moment." I forced myself to smile and the stranger smiled as well.

"We will send in the uniform first thing in the morning. I'll see you at school Max." The stranger winked and left without another word. As soon as the door closed, Jeb grabbed my shoulder, pulled me with a lot of force and put his lips close to my ears.

"Mess this up and you'll never see daylight again." He growled fiercely and I looked at him coldly.

"Well then I guess you'll have to behave yourself if you don't want to get caught now, do you?" I answered and shook out of his grip. Jeb was already red in the face from the anger and I swiftly got out of the room.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" He bellowed and I winced. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**Here, I'm going to pick two books and I want you guys to vote which is better**

**First one is up**

_**Divergent VS The Hunger Games**_

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW**

**I got 13 reviews for only one chapter!**

**NEW RECORD!**

**Here's the next chapter**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Full Summary**

_Maximum Ride has been abused at the orphanage for more than 12 years. She not only starves herself for the little kids, she also takes the punches for them. After one faithful day, she enrolls into the most famous and most expensive school in the world on a scholarship. Before, she only had one fear : the little kids getting hurt on her account but now, she has another fear to deal with : A student finding out about her abusement. When one of the popular and the one of the richest student does find out, can Max keep her dignity by figuring this out herself or will her walls break down?_

* * *

As the strange man said, the uniform came early in the morning, packed with the P.E. uniform as well. The uniform was horrible. It was all plaid and had the worst combination ever. Purple and pink. Purple I can live with but PINK? Naw ah, no way. I ain't wearing pink and other than the color, it was a freaking skirt! Not a dress, but a skirt that only came down to half my thigh which probably meant two things. Everyone could see an unwanted thing if I posed in a bad direction and people would see the cuts and bruises from the abusement. I decided to just wear my P.E. uniform. Luckily, they were divided into summer and winter clothes and it was all grey.

I dressed and it was breakfast. I was greeted immediately by the little kids and my day brightened.

"Hey guys, did you sleep well?" I asked and they nodded but I knew them better. Their faces showed uneasiness and nervousness. I sighed and patted them all on the head. A really gross and fat lady was there serving what looked like a grey lump but the sign said it was scrambled eggs. I cringed in disgust but it was the only food to eat. Since I was the oldest, I got the biggest piece but like all mornings, I gathered everyone into a single file and divided my grey lump (or scrambled eggs) and landed it onto their plates. They looked guilty but I gave them a reassuring smile.

"It's ok. I can survive a morning without food." I said and they would all protest by saying they've never even seen me eat breakfast. It's true though. Ever since the little kids started to show up (I was the first one to enter the orphanage), I always gave my breakfast for them. Hey, I'm not that important but the little kids needs to grow up.

I went to the bathroom to check on my face. No, I am not those girls who spend at least 30 minutes applying fifty pounds of makeup. I check on my face to see if there are any bruises or anything nasty showing. I realized that I still have some traces of a black eye and two healing bruises on either side of my cheek. I opened the can of concealer to see that it was almost out. I sighed when an object rolled to my hand and I picked it up to see it was a new concealer. I looked up to see who gave me this and realized that the culprit was Jeb.

"Look punk, I got a great deal going on here. All the fancy little art you make there? Those people are going to sell them and they'll give me half the profit if it gets sold. Those people are loaded so you better make them good. Oh, and you better not mess this up." He growled and I fought the urge to punch him on the nose.

Crooked nose Jeb = I am a dead Maximum Ride.

Instead, I just nodded and started to apply it.

I was almost at the door when suddenly I was ambushed by two blonde haired and blued eyed kids. Angel and Gazzy.

"You're gonna have so much fun there! School! You're actually going to school!" Angel exclaimed while jumping up and down. Gazzy was nodding enthusiastically. Like I said before, we've never even set foot on a school. It wa just a chain. Jeb teaches me and I teach the minors.

"You're going to draw, right? I love your drawings Maxie!" Gazzy said and I smiled.

"That's why I'm going there. I'll try and bring as many drawings as I can. Maybe we can post it on the wall." They cheered but stopped short when a pair of feet appeared.

"Get away from her in three… Two…" Angel and Gazzy were already gone. I have Jeb an annoying look.

"What do you want now?"

"One word, one word at all about all this happening here and I swear I will do whatever I can to torture you." He sneered and something in me cracked a bit.

"Well then, you should be careful. You don't know who might be lurking around the orphanage. If I hear one word that you even laid a finger on the kids and I swear that I won't hesitate to call the police." I sneered back and he looked surprised for a second before all that turned to anger.

"Why you freaking bi-" I held up my hand.

"You try and hit me and everyone will know what happens in here. I'm not the only who should be careful." And with that, I walk out of the door. I then crouched and started to walk up to the window. I peeked and saw the backside of a very angry Jeb. He was probably cursing bloody murder and already finding ways to inflict pain on me but I didn't care. Well, at least, not yet. I heard tapping on the window and I nearly jumped. When I saw that it was Angel, I sighed in relief.

_'Tell me if one of you gets hurt._' I said with my eyes and she nodded like she understood. I gave her a wave and started my way.

Even though I've only been to the school once, I figured out the way. I guess I have a good sense of direction or something because in less than 15 minutes, I saw the luxurious place which called itself a school. I walked through the main entrance and was greeted by a woman about 40 something.

"Name?" She asked me.

"Maximum Ride." She gave me a look and I gave it back. So my name was a guy. Who cares? It makes me unique.

"Specialty?"

"Art."

"OK. Here's your schedule and it is modified to your specialties. If you supposedly find another talent, just come straight here and we can change it in no time. Here's the map and if you need anything else, just come by." I nodded and she gave me a smile.

"You look like you've been through a lot." I tensed a bit but just shrugged. "Not much a smiler?" I shrugged once more. The only time I smiled was when I was with the little ones. "I should warn you though, this school is very different from what you're used to. Money and power is everything around here so you should be careful on who you talk to or who you trust, ok?" I looked at her before nodding.

"Thanks." And she gave me one more smile. I decided I liked her and gave her a small smile as well.

I quickly looked at my schedule to see that i had Gym first. Thank goodness I was wearing P.E. uniform. It would have been too weird to change, not to mention the bruises. I then started my way on the hunt for the school gym.

Remember when I said I had a good sense of direction? Yeahhhh scratch that. I ended up lost in two seconds. I decided to go outside and sort things out but that made it even worse.

From experience in here, I didn't bother to ask the students in here because mostly, they wouldn't bother to answer me. I was kind of hoping for Julian to come by and help me but I realized it was a slim chance.

I really don't know how but I clumsily ended up in the woods. How they even have woods, I will never know. Judging from the map, I was going on the right direction which seemed pretty impossible. I mean, who would put a gym in the middle of the woods?

Yeah, I ended up lost again. Then, a sweet melodious sound came by my ears and I was immediately drawn to it. I dreamily walked towards it and I saw dark haired boy who was closing his eyes while expertly playing the acoustic guitar. I hid behind the tree. I honestly didn't know why I did but I just did. I slid down the tree trunk (which was huge, by the way) and closed my eyes.

The melody was beautiful except that it seemed almost… depressing. The way the notes came to me, the images inside my head of my past started to play. This music… This music was doing this to me. This music was actually understanding the pain I've been through which is, like I said before, impossible. No one could understand me as we well as the music did.

I forced my mind to hit stop to the images and just blankly listened to the music. I sighed dreamily and the music suddenly came to a halt. I opened my eyes to see why it stopped when I realized that I was looking straight into dark eyes. I am so busted.

* * *

**Next challenge**

_**Artemis Fowl VS Alex Rider**_

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Very sorry for the late update**

**For the reasons, check out 'Double M, Double lives, Double lies' or 'Romeo and Juliet HATE each other?'**

**And now, for the chapter!**

* * *

**Full Summary**

_Maximum Ride has been abused at the orphanage for more than 12 years. She not only starves herself for the little kids, she also takes the punches for them. After one faithful day, she enrolls into the most famous and most expensive school in the world on a scholarship. Before, she only had one fear : the little kids getting hurt on her account but now, she has another fear to deal with : A student finding out about her abusement. When one of the popular and the one of the richest student does find out, can Max keep her dignity by figuring this out herself or will her walls break down?_

* * *

For a moment, any words I had prepared had flown away. I was so busted for listening without permission. I waited for the pounding… but it never came. I opened my eyes once more to see the dark eyes again. It had confusion and amusement.

"Umm…" I said stupidly as I pondered on what to say. He was not Jeb. Why did I even think he would try and hit me?

"Do you know where the gym is? I'm new in this school and I want to see how big the gym is." He stared at me once more before pointing to one direction. I looked at where he was pointing and saw that there was big banner with the word 'GYM' on them. I mentally face-palmed and thanked the person.

I stood up, purposely avoiding his intense stare, and started to walk to the gym. Suddenly I stopped and before I could help myself I blurted out, "Must have been hard to lose someone you love."

His stare instantly grew cold and hard and I heard him speak for the first time.

"You don't know anything, newbie." I blinked once, twice, before getting his warning. I said nothing, fearing that he would hit me like Jeb always did, and started on my way once more.

The gym was nothing like I expected. It was as big as a mansion (not like I've actually been in one) and there were all kinds of machines. There was a big window which meant that the sun could shine directly through it but what really caught my eye was the chalkboard covering the whole left wall. In other words, the chalkboard was huge. At the bottom of the chalkboard, there were more than 8 colors of chalks and 2 erasers.

My hand itched to grab one and draw my soul out. Images of the little kids, Angel and Gazzy, the blurry yet clear memory of my parents flashed through my eyes and I cautiously walked over to the chalkboard. I picked up a white chalk and –

"I've never seen a girl come early to the gym before." I froze as the chalk hurtled to the ground. Footsteps came closer to me and I turned around to see a strawberry haired fuzzy blue eyed guy crouching to get the chalk.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly and he just chuckled.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked me in amusement.

"Dropping the chalk."

"Please. One broken chalk won't hurt anyone. Now bombs. One broken bomb would hurt a lot of people." He grinned and I took a step back. He laughed once more.

"You're actually the first girl who would take a step back from me. Most of them just get closer, begging me to help them build something." I didn't know how to respond to that so I did the right thing to do.

"Max."

"Iggy."

"Strange name. What, short for Ignatius or something?" He stared at me in shock before composing himself.

"Amazing. How did you know?"  
"I actually got it right?" He narrowed his eyes and opened them wide again. He smiled big and held out his hand.

"I like you."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't like you. Well, not yet, anyways." I rejected his hand, secretly scared that he would grip it too tightly like Jeb had done when he had pretended to be nice.

"So I have a chance?"

"Will you stop messing with me?" Iggy laughed brightly.

"OK, I'm done. SO, judging by the way you were mesmerized with the chalkboard, you an artist?"

"I just wanted to draw a bit. Which reminds me, why does your school have a humongous chalkboard inside a gym?"

"Mostly for targets. This chalkboard is very strong. No matter how hard you throw a ball at it, it will never break and will never crack."

"Nice."

"Well Max, I hope I get to see you again." He winked and left me alone in the gym. For a moment I was confused. What had just happened? Then I realized it. I had just made a friend. At least, I think I did.

_'All students report to the main lounge for today's morning news. I repeat all students report to the main lounge for today's morning news. That is all.'_ A voice rang through the gym. They had morning news? At the main lounge? I sighed. I would never get used to this.

If you're wondering if I ever got to the main lounge in one piece, yes I did. I trudged from the woods all the way to the school building and luckily, the main lounge was in front of the doors. Almost all the students were waiting eagerly, all of them crowing in front of a big HD TV. The anthem came on and all gazes fixed onto the TV. An old man who looked like 50 came on and I knew he was the principal.

_"Good morning students who all apply to The School. As all of you know, our school is now known as the most expensive and most luxurious schools in the world. Our reputation is growing bigger and bigger as all parents and students alike spend their time searching for a way to get into this school. As all of those know, there are only two ways to get in._

_Money or scholarship. Those who have enough money to support this school are welcome anytime but there are those who are too poor. They have to rely on their natural talents. Whether it is sports or arts, if the talent is exceedingly good, we will take them under our wing. Though it is the middle of the school year, I would like to welcome a new student here, Maximum Ride._

_That is all for today's morning news._

_Ah! I would also like to thank The Flock. Have a good time boys." _The TV shut off and as if on cue, the door burst open. Everyone gasped from joy and they all made a path. I looked curiously as four boys walked in unison. I will not lie, they were all good looking yet all of them had a serious expression with a hint of playfulness. Then I realized something. I knew two of the guys.

The guy from the woods and Iggy.

"The Flock is here!" One girl squealed with joy and all the girls squealed with her. Guys were comparing themselves to the so called 'Flock' and sighing in defeat as they realized that they were not good enough. The Flock suddenly stopped and the guy from the woods directed his attention to a small headed boy who looked like he was going to puke.

"I-is there something wrong?" His voice quivered and the guys from the woods scoffed.

"I'll give you to the count of three. Three…"

"What?"  
"Two…"

"But what am I –"

"One…"

"I don't know what –"

"Dylan, give me some juice, will you?" A guy with blonde hair (not as light as Angel and Gazzy's) and blue eyes took out tomato juice and handed it over to the guy.

My eyes grew wide with realization. He was going to pour juice to that helpless guy who had no idea what he was supposed to do. Before my mind could process anything, my legs were already moving, pushing my way from the staring crowd. Just before the juice could pour, I stepped in front of the guy. All the tomato juice spilled on my new P.E. uniform and everyone gasped, including Iggy. The guy from the woods just stared at me in shock. I looked at him straight in the eye.

"I thought you would have at least a grip on the juice. You wouldn't want anyone to get hurt on your mistake, right?" Everyone was watching with intense eyes. Obviously, something bad was going to happen to me. I braced myself for the pain but instead, the guy just snapped his fingers.

"Come on guys, we have class." The three boys behind him could only nod and the audience was opening and closing their mouths like a fish. Still, they were focused enough to make a path for them. The guy from the woods suddenly turned around.

"Get to class if you don't want the card." The student immediately scattered and it was just me left.

I took out my breath I didn't even know I was holding and went in search for the bathroom when I was ambushed by three red heads.

"You've got guts to say that to the leader." The middle red head sneered and I gave her a bored look.

"So?" I said and they gasped.

"Obviously you're new here, aren't you?"

"Obviously. Maybe you should cut down on the dyeing. The toxics may have gotten to your brain cells." They all gasped in unison once more it was kind of creepy.

"Look newbie, I'm going to let you off the hook this time. You don't mess with the Flock, much less Nick."

"Nick?"

"Yes, Nick. The hottest of the Flock. The leader of the Flock and my future boyfriend."

"Ah, and who are you?"

"Lissa Backhand and my BFFs, Brigid and Brigit."

"Did all of you copy Lissa's example of dyeing your hair red?" I asked and they all nodded before realizing their mistakes.

"Lissa, I'm so sorry –" Brigid started to say but was cut off by Lissa.

"You idiots! Look newbie, just stay out of our way and definitely stay away from the Flock or you'll really get it, got it?" I gave her a bored look once more and she huffed and stomped her way, their 'posse' following her.

I sighed in exhaustion as the bell rang. Great, I was going to be late for my first class on my first day. What a joy.

* * *

**Book challenge**

_**The Infernal Devices VS The Mortal Instruments**_

**The Infernal Devices all the way for me**

**The letter that Will worte for Tessa in the third book was just so beautiful :')**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE!**

**I am finally at Mexico but am living at a hotel**

**DO not ask, I don't know why either**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Full Summary**

_Maximum Ride has been abused at the orphanage for more than 12 years. She not only starves herself for the little kids, she also takes the punches for them. After one faithful day, she enrolls into the most famous and most expensive school in the world on a scholarship. Before, she only had one fear : the little kids getting hurt on her account but now, she has another fear to deal with : A student finding out about her abusement. When one of the popular and the one of the richest student does find out, can Max keep her dignity by figuring this out herself or will her walls break down?_

* * *

My first day of school and I soon realized why Julian wanted to commit suicide. In the morning, it was fine. An ordinary day at school. Well, unless you call people staring at you (occasionally glaring) every time you walk by, ordinary. I just made it in time for gym and I saw that students were dividing into teams. I curiously walked to that direction and all of them stop talking to look at me. I was, naturally, very self-conscious so I was about to back away going 'beep beep' inside my head when I was stopped by the coach.

"LISTEN UP!" He bellowed and while most of the students directed their attention to the coach, some of them just kept staring at me with curious eyes.

"OK, we have a newbie right here. Which team wants to take her?" Everyone looked down as if something interesting popped up on top of their shoes.

"Someone better volunteer or its running around the field 10 times!" He threatened and after what seemed like years, some guy finally raised his hand.

"I guess we'll take her." Almost half of the students groaned in unison. Now, I'm not a good guesser but I'm probably guessing that the people who groaned would be on the same team.

"Today, we're playing dodgeball. GEAT INTO POSITION!" The coach yells and everyone scattered while I just stood there stupidly. I have never even heard of the name 'dodgeball'. How the hell was I supposed to play?

"Hey, you should really back away from the middle line. You're going to get disqualified the second Coach blows his whistle. Though I really don't care if I get disqualified. I mean, why would anyone want to get hit with rubber balls in the face? I just want to get it over with and sit by the bleachers. Don't you think newbie?" I turned around to see a pretty (but then again, all the girls here are pretty) girl with coffee colored skin and big brown eyes.

"Um, I… don't know… dodgeball…" I said stupidly and she gaped at me.

"WHAT?! Everyone knows dodgeball! We played it every time in Elementary school! How could you not know how to play?" I shrugged defensively.

'Blame it on Jeb and his cheap ways.' I thought as she pulled me to the corner, right next to a green line.

"Just stay here and see what the others are doing. If a ball comes your way, either avoid the ball or catch it with your hand." She explained and I nodded. Sounded easy enough. Coach blew his whistle and it was immediate chaos. Balls flew everywhere, especially in my direction. I guess the stunt I pulled in the morning made me an easy target, not to mention me being a newbie. Just like the girl advised, I avoid every ball that came my way. Everyone seemed so surprised with my nimble avoiding skills, even the coach. Ha. Only if they knew what I have been through for more than 10 years.

Soon, there were only two people standing. Me and a well tanned, muscled and tall guy with sand like hair and blue eyes on the opposite team. I would have considered him hot if he would just get rid of that permanent scowl.

By the way he stood; it looked like he was the ace at dodgeball. He clutched the ball as if it held his lifeline and his eyes were hard.

"You are going down, newbie. The Flock with congratulate me for my achievement." He snarled and I raised my eyebrows.

"Good job! You just said two words that have 3 or more syllables." I teased with the voice I used for the little kids. His face flared red from embarrassment because the people who were at the bleachers laughed a bit.

"That's it!" He yelled and before I could process what was happening, he had already thrown the ball.

Everyone gasped in unison. I opened my eyes (I didn't even realize I had closed them) and saw that they hadn't gasped because I got hit but because I had actually caught the ball with my left hand. Even the guy had his mouth opened.

"That's… not possible. You… with one hand…. Left?" He stammered and I smirked. Time to see if I could throw well as I could catch.

I winded my hand to the very back and threw it with all my might.

_Boom_

That was the exact sound the ball made when it hit the scowl guy right where the sun don't shine. His body fell to the gym floor like trees when there were being cut down. His face was red. Whether it was from embarrassment or because it hurt too much, I didn't know. All I knew was that it hurt. A LOT.

Everyone gathered to see how the big guy was doing. He looked like he couldn't even open his eyes. His mouth was open and he looked like he was trying to say something. Then he whispered,

"_Mommy_."

We all stood there stunned. Coach had called the nurse and soon enough, he was picked up and was carried to the nurse's office.

I blinked a few times before processing what had happened a few minutes ago. I caught the ball with my left hand like it was no big deal and when I threw it, it didn't even feel like it was on maximum strength, yet it was thrown hard enough to make a big guy like that say 'mommy.'

"Um, class dismissed." The coach said with confusion and slowly, the students went out of the gym. Great. First gym class and I already scared everyone, including the coach.

* * *

Three boring classes before lunch time. History, math, and English. I knew nothing about History so it was pretty obvious that I made a total fool of myself at that class. Math was just so confusing that I had to persuade myself that I wasn't dyslexic, and English had such a boring teacher, everyone slumbered right after the teacher said, 'Hello class'.

All in all, it was better than Jeb's class where he would punch me in the stomach every time I got a question wrong.

It was finally lunch time but I had the worst of luck. I got lost. AGAIN. The school map I had at the beginning was hopelessly lost and everyone was giving me stares, glares, or was just completely ignoring me. I sighed when I felt a touch on my shoulder. I tensed up immediately. Oh god, did Jeb come all the way to the school to spy on me? To make sure I wasn't doing any trouble? Oh dear god, did he see what happened in the morning with The Flock?

I slowly turned around; ready to protect myself when I realized it was that coffee skinned girl.

"Oh, it's you." I said and realized that it sounded very harsh. "Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"It's ok. I'm Nudge. Well actually, my real name is Monique but people just gave me this nickname. Not that I don't like it, I actually love this nickname but it's nice to hear my real name some time. Monique is a really pretty name and I – Oh wait, what were we talking about?" She said this all in one breath, I could pretty much understand why people nicknamed her Nudge.

"I don't know. You touched me." I said.

"Oh, right. Well, I guess I came here to say that from now on, I will be your personal guide!"

"I don't need a personal guide." I said coldly. I didn't need a friend. Or a traitor who pretended to be my friend.

"Really? Because for a moment, it looked like you were very lost." Well, she got me there.

"Fine. Just point me to the cafeteria and then leave me alone. I don't need friends, much less those who would betray me later." She looked momentarily surprised and her face fell. I actually felt sorry that I said that.

"Look, I'm –"

"No, don't be sorry. I understand why you said that. This school is hell. The people only follow Satan or in this case, The Flock. Everyone looks up to them because they're powerful and hot and bleh. This just disgusting how only four people can do all this to a perfect school. Look, I'm not like the others. I hate The Flock and I hate this school."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because of my parents. They think that if I go here, people will realize that we're just as powerful as them."

"As who?"

"The Flock of course. Don't you see the news?" No, I don't because of freaking Jeb.

"I guess I don't have time for the TV."

"Well, I guess I should tell you. Oh, look! We're at the cafeteria." I realized that she was right. We were at the cafeteria. I guess we were already moving while we were talking, well, while she was talking. We found a good seat and she stood up to grab our lunches. I tried to decline, telling her I didn't need to eat but of course, she didn't listen. When she came back with two plates, my eyes were wide and my mouth was wide open. All that food… for me?

"That's…. all mine? And I can get more?" I stuttered and she laughed.

"Of course. Haven't you ever eaten caviar?"

"I have never even heard of that word."

"Oh, it is UH-MAZING! Come on! Try it!" She encouraged. I took a small bite and before I knew it, the whole plate was empty.

"Wow. Have you eaten breakfast today? No one can eat that fast." Nudge said with wide eyes.

"I guess I'm just hungry. So, you were telling me about The Flock?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, right! Well, here's what you need to know. There used to be 6 members, hence the name, Flock. Their names are Maya and Samantha."

"Girls can be in The Flock?"

"Well, they didn't join The Flock. They're actually big sisters to Nick Walker and Sam Daniels." Oh.

"What happened to them?"

"Both graduated so now there are 4 members. They are the worst! At least when Maya and Samantha were still at school, they were able to control them but now… They're like –" She was cut off by a ring of a bell. Everyone gasped as they all turned to that direction in unison.

"It's The Flock!" One of them whispered.

"Nick is so HAWT!" Another said.

"MARRY ME!" Now that is just wrong.

"Quiet everyone." I think his name was Dylan, said and the cafeteria became quiet.

"Thank you. Now, we have news to deliver. Nick?" Dylan said and the guy from the woods (I should really stop calling him that) stepped forward. Almost every girl sighed dreamily while I was trying not to barf.

"That's Dylan Turner, the youngest guys to have a successful company. Have you ever heard of Turner's Technology? Dylan owns it and runs it. He's crazy good at computers but of course, I'm better." Nudge said smugly. I pointed to the guy next to him.

"Who's him?" I asked.

"That's Sam Daniels. An artist." An artist? "He owns an art museum downtown and the stuff inside the museum? He made it all."

"Made? You mean, he sculptures?"

"Isn't that the same as being an artist?"

"I guess. Ok, so tell me about Iggy." Nudge looked at me strangely.

"Who the hell is Iggy?"

"The pale guy! With the strawberry blond hair and the hazy blue eyes! That Iggy!"

"Um, maybe you have your information wrong cuz that pale guy is called James Griffith. Not Iggy." Oh. OK, so his real name is James. Then why did he tell me his nickname when nobody else knows?

"Tell me about Ig – I mean, James."

"A prodigy at both cooking and fire. He's a pyromaniac so if he just touches a wire, he can turn it into a bomb. He also loves fire."

"How is he rich then?"

"Own cooking show as well as a very famous restaurant. Famous people go there and eat!" I nodded. Iggy did seem like the one to cook well. I finally pointed at the guy from the woods.

"Who's he?" Nudge's face turned into a sneer.

"The most brutal, horrible, nasty person you'll ever meet. Cross paths with him once, make him go over the edge just a little bit and he'll stop at nothing to get revenge. Remember Julian?" I nodded. I coaxed him to not commit suicide.

"Well, Julian got the red card because he accidently bumped with Nick." My mouth was wide open. Seriously?

"No way. No person can be that horrible."

"Well, Nick Walker is. He's an emotionless rock. He barely speaks and when he has something to say, he tells his flock and they repeat the message. No one knows that much about him. All we know is that he's a musical prodigy. He can play any instrument and he's known to have his own orchestra for concerts."

"That is all for today. Oh, and The Flock would like to say some words for the newbie, Maximum Ride." My attention reverted back to The Flock. Did Sam just say my name?

"In the words by Nick, I quote, "One more misstep and I'll be sure to get you out of this school with blood and gore." That's what you said, right Nick?" The emotionless rock nodded once and stared at me with cold eyes. I glared at him back. The Flock then left and all chatter started once more, mostly about marrying The Flock.

Nudge was looking at me with sad eyes and I tried to smile, which unfortunately, came out as a grimace.

"Well," I started to say, "This first day is turning out great, isn't it?"

* * *

"So, how about you come by to my house? I can totally give you a makeover and give you some clothes and stuff! I mean, you're already beautiful but I just love giving people makeovers! You should have seen my mom for her last anniversary. My dad was drooling all over the place."

"Ew. I think I just imagined it." I said and Nudge laughed. I smiled internally, glad that I met someone like Nudge. School had ended and Nudge had been with me the whole time. Now, we were licking some ice cream and Nudge was talking about makeovers. Cue shudders.

"Look, I would love to go but I have things to do." I said. It was true. I had to protect the little ones from Jeb's wrath. He was probably still steaming because of this morning. Entirely my fault, I take full credit.

"Oh, well, maybe next time." She said, forcing on a smile. I felt bad but family over friends and the little ones are more than family to me right now.

"So ,did you hear that –" Her foot slipped and she landed on her back. I panicked.

"Nudge, are you ok?" I asked hurriedly, helping her up.

"Yeah, just a bump on the head. I fine." She said, giving me assurance that she was fine.

"You may be fine but what about me?" I knew that voice. It was that cold voice from the woods. I turned around slowly to find myself in grip of those cold dark eyes.

* * *

**Book Challenge**

_**Delirium VS Matched**_

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Full Summary**

_Maximum Ride has been abused at the orphanage for more than 12 years. She not only starves herself for the little kids, she also takes the punches for them. After one faithful day, she enrolls into the most famous and most expensive school in the world on a scholarship. Before, she only had one fear : the little kids getting hurt on her account but now, she has another fear to deal with : A student finding out about her abuse. When one of the popular and the one of the richest student does find out, can Max keep her dignity by figuring this out herself or will her walls break down?_

* * *

My first day of school and I soon realized why Julian wanted to commit suicide. In the morning, it was fine. An ordinary day at school. Well, unless you call people staring at you (occasionally glaring) every time you walk by, ordinary. I just made it in time for gym and I saw that students were dividing into teams. I curiously walked to that direction and all of them stop talking to look at me. I was, naturally, very self-conscious so I was about to back away going 'beep beep' inside my head when I was stopped by the coach.

"LISTEN UP!" He bellowed and while most of the students directed their attention to the coach, some of them just kept staring at me with curious eyes.

"OK, we have a newbie right here. Which team wants to take her?" Everyone looked down as if something interesting popped up on top of their shoes.

"Someone better volunteer or its running around the field 10 times!" He threatened and after what seemed like years, some guy finally raised his hand.

"I guess we'll take her." Almost half of the students groaned in unison. Now, I'm not a good guesser but I'm probably guessing that the people who groaned would be on the same team.

"Today, we're playing dodgeball. GEAT INTO POSITION!" The coach yelled and everyone scattered while I just stood there stupidly. I have never even heard of the name 'dodgeball'. How the hell was I supposed to play?

"Hey, you should really back away from the middle line. You're going to get disqualified the second Coach blows his whistle. Though I really don't care if I get disqualified. I mean, why would anyone want to get hit with rubber balls in the face? I just want to get it over with and sit by the bleachers. Don't you think newbie?" I turned around to see a pretty (but then again, all the girls here are pretty) girl with coffee colored skin and big brown eyes.

"Um, I… don't know… dodgeball…" I said stupidly and she gaped at me.

"WHAT?! Everyone knows dodgeball! We played it every time in Elementary school! How could you not know how to play?" I shrugged defensively.

'Blame it on Jeb and his cheap ways.' I thought as she pulled me to the corner, right next to a green line.

"Just stay here and see what the others are doing. If a ball comes your way, either avoid the ball or catch it with your hand." She explained and I nodded. Sounded easy enough. Coach blew his whistle and it was immediate chaos. Balls flew everywhere, especially in my direction. I guess the stunt I pulled in the morning made me an easy target, not to mention me being a newbie. Just like the girl advised, I avoided every ball that came my way. Everyone seemed so surprised with my nimble avoiding skills, even the coach. Ha. Only if they knew what I have been through for more than 10 years.

Soon, there were only two people standing. Me and a well tanned, muscled and tall guy with sandy hair and blue eyes on the opposite team. I would have considered him hot if he would just get rid of that permanent scowl.

By the way he stood; it looked like he was the ace at dodgeball. He clutched the ball as if it held his lifeline and his eyes were hard.

"You are going down, newbie. The Flock with congratulate me for my achievement." He snarled and I raised my eyebrows.

"Good job! You just said two words that have 3 or more syllables." I teased with the voice I used for the little kids. His face flared red from embarrassment because the people who were at the bleachers laughed a bit.

"That's it!" He yelled and before I could process what was happening, he had already thrown the ball.

Everyone gasped in unison. I opened my eyes (I didn't even realize I had closed them) and saw that they hadn't gasped because I got hit but because I had actually caught the ball with my left hand. Even the guy had his mouth opened.

"That's… not possible. You… with one hand…. Left?" He stammered and I smirked. Time to see if I could throw well as I could catch.

I winded my hand to the very back and threw it with all my might.

_Boom_

That was the exact sound the ball made when it hit the scowl guy right where the sun don't shine. His body fell to the gym floor like trees when there were being cut down. His face was red. Whether it was from embarrassment or because it hurt too much, I didn't know. All I knew was that it hurt. A LOT.

Everyone gathered to see how the big guy was doing. He looked like he couldn't even open his eyes. His mouth was open and he looked like he was trying to say something. Then he whispered,

"_Mommy_."

We all stood there stunned. Coach had called the nurse and soon enough, he was picked up and was carried to the nurse's office.

I blinked a few times before processing what had happened a few minutes ago. I caught the ball with my left hand like it was no big deal and when I threw it, it didn't even feel like it was on maximum strength, yet it was thrown hard enough to make a big guy like that say 'mommy.'

"Um, class dismissed." The coach said with confusion and slowly, the students went out of the gym. Great. First gym class and I already scared everyone, including the coach.

* * *

Three boring classes before lunch time. History, math, and English. I knew nothing about History so it was pretty obvious that I made a total fool of myself at that class. Math was just so confusing that I had to persuade myself that I wasn't dyslexic, and English had such a boring teacher, everyone slumbered right after the teacher said, 'Hello class'.

All in all, it was better than Jeb's class where he would punch me in the stomach every time I got a question wrong.

It was finally lunch time but I had the worst of luck. I got lost. AGAIN. The school map I had at the beginning was hopelessly lost and everyone was giving me stares, glares, or was just completely ignoring me. I sighed when I felt a touch on my shoulder. I tensed up immediately. Oh god, did Jeb come all the way to the school to spy on me? To make sure I wasn't doing any trouble? Oh dear god, did he see what happened in the morning with The Flock?

I slowly turned around; ready to protect myself when I realized it was that coffee skinned girl.

"Oh, it's you." I said and realized that it sounded very harsh. "Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"It's ok. I'm Nudge. Well actually, my real name is Monique but people just gave me this nickname. Not that I don't like it, I actually love this nickname but it's nice to hear my real name some time. Monique is a really pretty name and I – Oh wait, what were we talking about?" She said this all in one breath, I could pretty much understand why people nicknamed her Nudge.

"I don't know. You touched me." I said.

"Oh, right. Well, I guess I came here to say that from now on, I will be your personal guide!"

"I don't need a personal guide." I said coldly. I didn't need a friend. Or a traitor who pretended to be my friend.

"Really? Because for a moment, it looked like you were very lost." Well, she got me there.

"Fine. Just point me to the cafeteria and then leave me alone. I don't need friends, much less those who would betray me later." She looked momentarily surprised and her face fell. I actually felt sorry that I said that.

"Look, I'm –" I started to say but she cut me off.

"No, don't be sorry. I understand why you said that. This school is hell. The people only follow Satan or in this case, The Flock. Everyone looks up to them because they're powerful and hot and bleh. It's just disgusting how only four people can do all this to a perfect school. Look, I'm not like the others. I hate The Flock and I hate this school."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because of my parents. They think that if I go here, people will realize that we're just as powerful as them."

"As who?"

"The Flock of course. Don't you see the news?" No, I don't because of freaking Jeb.

"I guess I don't have time for the TV."

"Well, I guess I should tell you. Oh, look! We're at the cafeteria." I realized that she was right. We were at the cafeteria. I guess we were already moving while we were talking, well, while she was talking. We found a good seat and she stood up to grab our lunches. I tried to decline, telling her I didn't need to eat but of course, she didn't listen. When she came back with two plates, my eyes were wide and my mouth was wide open. All that food… for me?

"That's…. all mine? And I can get more?" I stuttered and she laughed.

"Of course. Haven't you ever eaten caviar?"

"I have never even heard of that word."

"Oh, it is UH-MAZING! Come on! Try it!" She encouraged. I took a small bite and before I knew it, the whole plate was empty.

"Wow. Have you eaten breakfast today? No one can eat that fast." Nudge said with wide eyes.

"I guess I'm just hungry. So, you were telling me about The Flock?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, right! Well, here's what you need to know. There used to be 6 members, hence the name, Flock. Their names are Maya and Samantha."

"Girls can be in The Flock?"

"Well, they didn't join The Flock. They're actually big sisters to Nick Walker and Samuel Daniels." Oh.

"What happened to them?"

"Both graduated so now there are 4 members. They are the worst! At least when Maya and Samantha were still at school, they were able to control them but now… They're like –" She was cut off by a ring of a bell. Everyone gasped as they all turned to that direction in unison.

"It's The Flock!" One of them whispered.

"Nick is so HAWT!" Another said.

"MARRY ME!" Now that is just wrong.

"Quiet everyone." I think his name was Dylan, said and the cafeteria became quiet.

"Thank you. Now, we have news to deliver. Nick?" Dylan said and the guy from the woods (I should really stop calling him that) stepped forward. Almost every girl sighed dreamily while I was trying not to barf.

"The one with the blonde hair and that looked like a Hawaiian supermodel is Dylan Swiss. He owns one of the biggest technology companies in the world. The company's name is Swiss Technology." I have no idea what she was talking about but I still nodded.

"The one next to him, the one with the brownish blondish guy is Samuel Daniels. He is the best sculptor you will ever see. His art is so famous; he even has his own museum dedicated to him. It's like he's descended from Greek gods or something." Sculptor? Hmm, interesting.

"The one with the strawberry blond hair is –"

"Iggy!" I blurted out. I still couldn't believe he was part of the flock.

"Iggy? Who the hell is Iggy? His name is James Griffith. How do you get Iggy from James?" Nudge's face was genuinely confused.

"I- uh-" But didn't Iggy, I mean James, tell me that his name was Iggy back at the gym?

"Must have been playing with my mind. Um, so anyways, what does Ig- I mean, James famous for?"

"A cooking show." She said simply.

"A what?"

"A cooking show. He was amazing skills. He could make the most difficult dish without even looking at it. He actually once did that in his cooking show. He blindfolded himself and made this really difficult cocoa cake without breaking a sweat or anything. He's also really good with fire."

"Fire?"

"You know, since he cooks and stuff." Aha.

"And the last?" Her face crinkled immediately.

"Nick Walker, the leader and the most despicable of the Flock. He thinks he's so hot and stuff, his ego is so high, you could practically see it glow around him. He has the most money from all the four but if you ask me, I just think he got it from his sister, Maya."

"What does he do?"

"Almost everything, apparently. He can do any kind of sport and win them within a heartbeat, he can play almost every instrument in a total expert level, and he can draw a bit. I have to admit, he is the perfect package and if it weren't for that ego and his personality, I would admire him too."

"But what is he famous for?"

"He owns two companies that are all famous. The business one, he can be very persuasive when he wants to be, and he has his own orchestra and concerts which he, of course, leads."

"Wow." Was all I could say.

Apparently 'Nick' was done with his speech and for some reason, everyone was looking at me.

"That is all." And he left with the rest of the flock following him.

Everyone was still looking at me and I unconsciously looked at my empty plate.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" I whispered and Nudge just shrugged.

"I have no idea. I wasn't listening to his speeches. I really don't understand why he even has these kinds of speeches every time at lunch. I swear to god, I just listen to music every time he speaks. Nothing good ever comes out of his mouth, trust me." At that moment, my stomach grumbled once more. Nudge laughed warmly.

"Come on, I get you some more food." And I stared gratefully at her.

* * *

Last class was art, my one time favorite subject. Good news: the teacher was amazing, the students didn't look at me as often, and I felt somewhat comfortable in the class. Bad news: The whole flock was there, and if the whole flock was there, this meant that Nick Walker was there as well. I could literally feel his eyes burning against my neck while I drew.

I got so annoyed with him, I turned my head around to face him and hissed, "Stop staring at me!" at him. He looked surprised for a moment before glaring at me and going back to his flock.

I could hear Igg- James chuckling softly and when he caught me staring at him, he put his thumbs up.

It was just a few more minutes when I could feel his glare back. I sighed angrily and decided to just ignore him and keep on with my drawing. It didn't work too well because I could hear him talking shit about me in a purposely loud voice.

I can handle Jeb's drunken and sober punches, I can handle changing a baby's diaper, but what I can't handle is someone saying shit about me when I did nothing wrong. I twitched, trying to control my anger but he saw me twitch and talked louder.

I didn't know what to do. So I just stood up, faced him and slapped him right across the cheek. Now everyone was paying attention at me, even the teacher. He looked at me, startled while he caressing his now red cheek. White spots were dancing around my eyes, which meant that my anger was trying to get the best of me.

"A guy talking shit about me doesn't bother me when I know I did something wrong. But when a guy talks shit even though I did nothing wrong? You are a despicable person and I only met you today." I said and his eyes were now hard.

"You did nothing wrong? You talked back to me in the morning."

"And that's a crime?"

"It is to this school and to me."

"And I thought he was horrible." I whispered to myself, thinking about Jeb.

"What was that?" He said and I looked at him, cold in the eyes.

"I said that you are a fucking bastard who doesn't have the right to even attend this school!" I screamed and I ran out of the room, taking my drawing with me. I could hear all the gasps and murmurs as I slammed the door shut.

I didn't know where I was or what I was planning to do. I just had to get out of here, out of this place. The only place I could think of was the woods. There was a lonely wooden seat and I took it. I sighed slowly, taking a breath and slowly letting it out. I knew I would regret the words that came out of my mouth but I also knew it felt good to say it. He deserved it. Who know how much shit he must have given. And to think that he was still worshipped? It was absolutely deplorable.

I sighed once more before taking a look at my drawing. Just what I wanted to picture. All of us, together, smiling happily without Jeb, without the scars, without the memories. I gave this drawing a small smile as I put in the finishing touches in it. I had to remind myself to show this to everyone in the orphanage.

* * *

The next day, on the first class, everybody got a text except for me (though it could have been because I didn't own a cellphone). The break before 3 period, I opened my locker to find a note and a red card with an X on it.

I opened the note and it read,

_The art classroom needs a good cleaning. Please help me clean it up at lunch._

_Sincerely, Mr. Brake_

At lunch, I quickly ate my lunch, leaving Nudge behind, and scurried to the art room. I opened the door which was my mistake.

The room was filled with more than 40 people and they all had something behind their hands. Then a girl with brown hair snarled,

"FIRE!" And then came the eggs and paint. What wouldn't I give to live a normal life…


End file.
